Mystic Warlords of Ka'a
reluctantly playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a]] Mystic Warlords of Ka'a is a fictional trading card game that first appeared in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" (S03E05). Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, and Howard all enjoy playing it. Sheldon and Raj lost against Wil Wheaton and Stuart in the comic book store tournament. The Big Bang Theory blog released a photo of the Enchanted Bunny card and wrote "Here’s your first look at "Mystic Warlords of Ka’a" cards – more details to be revealed @ Comic Con 2011", followed by the release of the photo of several other cards, timed a few days apart. The game is an obvious spoof of games like "Magic: The Gathering". Known Ka'a Cards * Phantom Warlord"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" (S03E05) * Strangling Vines * Ruby Sword * Enchanted Bunny * The Carrot of Power * Necromancer Potion * Jewel of Osiris * Enchanted Troll * Screaming Harpy * Cursed Mace * Endless Serpent * Ecstatic Frenzy * Chaos Overlord * Molten River * Nightshade Dryad * Lava Serpent * Nest of Snakes * Underworld Guardian * Invisibility Spell * Luminesence Spell * Water Nymph * Fire Demon * Two-Headed Tiger * Three-Headed Lion * Sulfur * Brimstone * Small Rock * Potion of Zancor * Water Demon"The Justice League Recombination" (S04E11) * Ice Dragon * Lesser Warlord of Ka'a * Infinite Sheldon (an illegitimate card as it was made by Sheldon) * Troll Master"The Engagement Reaction" (S04E23) * Walking Tree * Mountain Elf * Hellhounds * Colossal Serpent * Rotting Zombie * Zandor, Wizard of the North * Gelatinous Sphere"The Decoupling Fluctuation" (S06E02) * Focused Locust * Temple of Yip * Lesser Demon Turtle * Fairy God Monster * Two Eyed Cyclops * Raging Ogre (played as Giant Baby in 705) * Bi-Polar Bear * Hairy Fairy * Hell Clan"The Workplace Proximity" Satanimals expansion pack First mentioned in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S05E10), this expansion was derided as a blatant money-grab by the publisher. * Hellephant * Beelzebobcat Wild West and Witches expansion pack Also first mentioned in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", it comes in both a regular edition and a collector's edition where the cards come in a numbered tin along with a sheriff's badge that doubles as a magic wand due to it being attached to a telescoping pole. * Billy The Kid * The White Wizard of the North * Helmet of Confusion * Wild Bill Witchkok * Tribe of Abra-Comanches * Flaming Spittoon * Creepy Teepee * Annie Ogrely * Hocus Pocus Pocahontas Facebook game There was an official licensed Facebook version of the game called The Big Bang Theory: Mystic Warlords of Ka'a made by Dire Wolf Digital Games. It was shut down on June 29, 2012. Trivia * The last appearance on the show was in the fifth episode of seventh season. * The game has appeared on 6 episodes of the show. Gallery Enchanted bunny.jpg|Enchanted Bunny Carrot of power2.png|Carrot of Power Zandor wizard north.jpg|Zandor, Wizard of the North Rotting zombie.png|Rotting Zombie Three headed lion.png|Three-Headed Lion MYSTIC - Water Nymph.jpg|Water Nymph card MYSTIC - Jewel Of Osiris.jpg|Jewel of Osiris card Mystic WLOK - back.jpg|Mystic Warlords of Ka'a (back cover) References (S07E05) 6. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition (S05E10)Category:Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Category:Games Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Card Games Category:Nerd Culture Category:Season 3 Category:Geek Culture Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7